What Will You Do?
by sparrowsong421
Summary: Eridan has crashed your plane in Greenland. Basically a choose your adventure thing. T for swearing and some random violence. I give most credit to OnTheGales, since she came up with a good deal of this; I'm just putting it to writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Crappy writing, too many chapters, what's not to like?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_ You stand on the edge of the platform as cotton candy invades your senses. Gripping your sword tightly, finding the familiar cherry-on-marshmallow scent only so comforting, you close your sightless eyes in a vain attempt to block out reality._

_ Vriska is dead._

_ Her body lies before you, her face is that of shock and…maybe even betrayal. Of course, you literally just stabbed her in the back. Who wouldn't feel that way?_

_ For sweeps you are taking in the dreaded smell of her blood, trying not to bury your head in your hands and cry. What would Karkat do if he found you like that?_

_ …What _will_ he do when he finds that you just killed the only god tier member your group had left?_

_ "Terezi…?"_

_ Shit._

_ You refuse to turn around and face him. You just can't. His footsteps, slow and careful, echo in the darkness. He's nearing you, and a gasp indicates he's seen Vriska._

_ "Terezi…what the fuck did you do?"_

_ Still trying to ignore him, you cross your arms and find that there is blood smeared on your sleeve. A single tear threatens to leak out of your eye._

_ Karkat approaches the body and-_

You startle awake from _yet another goddamn Homestuck dream._ You aren't on a meteor going between dimensions, you're on an airplane going from Canada to England. It sure feels like you've been on it for sweeps, though. Not even halfway there your phone ran out of battery (You were using it to write Homestuck fanfictions) and you realized that eating thirty-something bags of peanuts was probably really bad for your health. Oh, darn.

Looking to your left and right, relieved you can see again, you observe that, despite your original thoughts, (and how did you miss this?!) there is no one else on the plane. Well, there _ were_ people. Where'd they go?

_Whump._

You grab the armrests and squeak a bit as you suddenly drop out of the air by about...say, 413 feet? Oh, jeez, again with the references.

The wind squeals over the wings. Something is most definitely wrong here. What in the name of Lord English are the pilots _doing?_

**Do you...**

**A. Go investigate or**

**B. Remain seated and hope things settle back down?**

**If you chose A, proceed to Chapter Two.**

**If you chose B, skip to Chapter Three.**

* * *

**Please review! I'll upload several at a time once I write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to menition...I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

You decide to investigate the situation. Ignoring the seatbelt sign, you stand up and, brushing bits of peanut off your fleece, walk towards the cockpit.

"All of them, evacuated, plan in motion, perfect!" A man's voice issues from the other side, sounding a tad British. Probably going home, you figure from your spot right around the entrance. You stick your head in to see that a man is madly fiddling at the controls, grinning wickedly. He pushes this button, pulls that lever, reminding you a bit too much of a certain cult TV show you watch on BBC America. How you even get that channel, you have no idea.

Abruptly the guy turns, interrupting your thoughts. You go back around the corner and hope he doesn't see you. He must not, because he dashes out and flings open the emergency exit without a backward glance. Grabbing one of two parachute packs, he puts it on and proceeds to jump out of the plane.

**Do you...**

**A. Stand there, gaping in the doorway or**

**B. Get the remaining pack and jump out after him?**

**If you chose A, skip to Chapter Four.**

**If you chose B, skip to Chapter Five.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

You decide to stay where you are. As the noise gets louder, you search through your oversized Adidas bag for headphones. You blast Minihoof's Adventure and watch as the plane begins speeding to Earth. But, apparently, you're pretty chill about the whole thing, and right up until you crash and die in the biggest explosion Greenland has seen since ...a long time...you're not too terribly worried.

**= Go back to Chapter One.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****  
**

You just watch this guy free-fall to the ground then deploy the giant mushroom-like parachute. It looks just like one, you swear. It's kinda off-white, but not exactly cream-colored or anything like that. It has a big billowing cap and the stalks could be the lines attached to the pack. You wonder how long the lines are, because you think about things like that. While you're at it, you ponder why it is the color of the Earth has gone from bluish-green to brown and white. Funny, you could've sworn you weren't that close to the gr-  
**  
****- Go back to Chapter Two.**

* * *

**fsio;gzh;gzn; That was lame. I was bored. So there, cry about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****  
**

You sprint for the parachute pack like your life depends on it. Which it probably does. As you prepare to make your leap of faith, you look back at the plane, worried that it might be the last thing you see that isn't a blur coming towards you at an alarming rate. Then you take a deep breath, step forward, put a hand on the little tab you pull, and jump.

It seems like you're falling forever. You want to scream but acknowledge that screaming won't help the situation. The wind shrieks in your ears. You think you see one of your shoes go flying.

And then you've pulled the tab and you're floating, with no recollection whatsoever of actually performing the deed. It's not that bad, actually. Apart from almost slamming into an A-2, (you think you must've given the pilot a heart attack), this feels rather nice, like you're soaring, a bird of prey staring down with golden eyes at the outstretched arm of a teenage lad, talons in front, wings back, prepared to land and make the whole scene epic...

Dude, just shut up.

And don't gimme that look, you're the one being weird! You do know I could go all Hussie on you and post all the romance crap on here and _FORCE YOU TO READ IT._

Ahem, back to this twisted tale of pointless adventures.

You land all too soon and your raptor-fantasies are shattered. Gosh darn. Hastily shoving the parachute back into its container, (you are supposed to put it back, right? Like heck if you'd know.) you look in the separate pouch of the pack and find the following things:  
• A switchblade knife  
• A dead walkie-talkie  
• An open can of tuna

You recognize suddenly that you are rather hungry, despite the peanuts, and seeing that you touched down in snow, you might not be able to find anything good on your own. The stench of the tuna can't possibly mean it's any good, even though it would smell atrocious either way.

**Do you...**

**A. Take the pack and go adventurin'**

**B. Eat the tuna anyway or**

**C. Leave the tuna out in hopes that you can catch something?**

**If you chose A, proceed to Chapter Six.**

**If you chose B, skip to Chapter Seven.**

**If you chose C, skip to Chapter Eight. (a/n not finished!)**

* * *

**Review please! I'm really bored and in need of mental stimulation. Besides school, because I hate homework, even psychology stuff. Reading it is cool, but making index cards is suuuuuuuuch a bore!****  
**


End file.
